


"I Love You"

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cold Weather, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Food Fight, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Ridiculous, Sad, Scarves, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>different couples and different ways to say "I love you"<br/>---<br/>drabbles from The Ways to Say "I Love You" list</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiet Please

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** Kozume Kenma / Hinata Shouyou  
>  **prompt:** Whispered in the ear  
>  request by [maskyoursmile](http://maskyoursmile.tumblr.com)

Hinata is finally staying over at Kenma’s house. After studying like crazy and multiple promises to his mom to behave and to be careful, he is finally spending the night in Tokyo.

Alone.

“. . . so Kageyama tossed the ball but it was too low so I missed and got tangled in the net and Tsukishima started . . .”

Currently Kenma finds Hinata’s ongoing recap of his practice annoying. Usually it’s much easier to listen to the endless stream of words, but right now Kenma is trying to beat the boss in his new game – the boss that’s killed him three times already. It’s frustrating.

An idea occurs to Kenma as he gets killed a fourth time, level restarting.

“Shouyou” he mumbles, voice silencing Hinata.

“Yea Kenma?” Kenma fidgets for a second before leaning close to Hinata who’s sitting next to him. There’s no backing out – he needs quiet.

“I love you” he whispers in Hinata’s ear, pulling away with cheeks tinted pink.

“Wha?” Hinata’s face is tomato red as he stared at Kenma with wide eyes.

It’s kind of adorable.

“Please be quiet for a little bit.” The words are delivered like a question but it is obviously more of a command.

“K” Hinata says, falling over and burying his face in Kenma’s lap to hide his embarrassment.

Kenma gives a little smirk and hits start. No way he’s losing again.


	2. Movie Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pairing:** Kageyama Tobio / Hinata Shouyou  
>  **prompt:** Whispered in the ear  
>  request by [maskyoursmile](http://maskyoursmile.tumblr.com)

Karasuno’s boys’ volleyball team has decided to take a small break, treat themselves, and go to the movies. After everyone’s tickets were paid for, and concessions had been bought because no movie is complete without popcorn or candy, they file into the theater. Their only rule:

Behave.

Nishinoya dragged Asahi to the first row (“Who cares if someone can’t see Asahi. They can move” Noya insisted”), Daichi and Suga settled in the middle to more or less keep an eye on everyone, Tanaka and the other second years settled a few rows down from the back so they can see the whole screen while Tsukishima and Tadashi found seats a few rows behind Nishinoya and Asahi so that they could see the screen up close without being too close. Kageyama and Hinata sat in the back row.

There was no complication as the movie started. It kept the players fully entranced, obtaining their full attention. Except for one.

Hinata looked over at Kageyama and let his mind wander, the movie on screen boring him. As the film continued, Hinata slowly came to realization.

“Kageyama” Hinata said urgently, tugging on Kageyama’s sleeve insistently.

“Shhh” the setter hissed, eyes trained on the screen.

“Kageyama. It’s important” Hinata hissed back.

“Save it” was the curt response given.

Hinata’s cheeks puffed out. It really was really important.

“Bakeyama” he huffed.

Five minutes later and Hinata felt like he was about to vibrate out of his skin. He just _had_ to tell Kageyama. He tugged on the setter’s sleeve once again, only to be waved off.

_Fine,_ Hinata thought, _I’ll just make him hear me._

For a millisecond he considered yelling what he had to say but quickly decided not to because Daichi had said to behave and yelling was not behaving (Hinata has some common sense).

“Kageyama” Hinata whispered, leaning into the other boys’ ear. “I think I love you.”

The milk in Kageyama’s mouth went flying everywhere as he spits it out – and who knew you could find milk at the movie theater. He fell into a loud coughing fit, capturing the attention of everyone in the current playing room.

“Dumbass. Don’t say stuff like that” Kageyama yelled between coughs.

“But it’s true! I think. Anyway, you’re the one who wouldn’t listen when I said I needed to tell you something important!”

“It’s the movies dumbass.”

“Stop calling me that Bakeyama.” The two quickly fell into an arguing match, the yelling getting Kageyama’s coughs under control.

From the middle of the theater, Daichi released a quiet sigh. He should have known better.


	3. Don't Ban the Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pairing:** Matsukawa Issei / Hanamaki Takahiro  
>  **prompt:** As an apology  
>  requested by [maskyoursmile](http://maskyoursmile.tumblr.com)

Hanamaki Takahiro should really pay attention during practicing.

During a three-on-three practice match, Hanamaki gets distracted by one of Oikawa’s fans bringing a box of pastries into the gym – and announcing kind of loudly that’s exactly what she’s holding.

In his defense, the following events aren’t his fault.

Hanamaki’s mother had put him on a pastry ban saying he was addicted to the treats – which is a complete lie – and his traitor of a friend Matsukawa had agreed with the statement, denying his friend’s pleas to buy treats or stop by the bakery on the way home.

So, when a girl walks into the gym one day with a box of pastries, Hanamaki’s attention was on the girl. Not his fault.

His distraction though, causes his hand to aim the spike he’s supposed to be executing, to go a little too far to the right. Matsukawa’s yell of pain reverberates throughout the gym and snaps Hanamaki’s attention away from the pastry box.

Matsukawa falls back to the floor, feet landing wrong and causing him to collapse onto his back. He rolls onto his side, hands clutching the upper left side of his face. Hanamaki, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi are by his side in a second, the others hovering nearby.

“Mattsun? Are you okay? Where does it hurt? What happened?” Oikawa fires off.

“Matsukawa hang on. Someone’s getting the nurse now, just don’t move” Iwaizumi instructs.

“Mattsun? Mattsun I’m so sorry. I love you. I didn’t mean to hit you. I’m sorry. I love you. Please be okay Issei” Hanamaki blabs, tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Mattsun don’t you dare let anything be wrong with you. Don’t do that to Makki-chan. Don’t go blind” Oikawa commands, interrupting whatever Matsukawa was going to say.

“Clear the space, give him room” head coach Nobuteru says, pushing everyone but the third years away from Matsukawa.

“Calm down” Matsukawa finally yells, stopping the rush of frantic movement.

“Mattsun?” Hanamaki and Oikawa ask in unison, hovering over his face.

“I’m fine. You just hit my forehead Makki. But seriously, cut you nails, you’re too much like Curious.” Matsukawa removes his hand to reveal a purpling spot on his forehead and some scratch marks that are bleeding only slightly heavily.

“He can tell jokes. He’s fine” Oikawa announces, winking at Hanamaki who’s cheeks have taken on a pink hue.

“I love you too Makki” Matsukawa adds with a smirk.


	4. Scream Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pairing:** Matsukawa Issei / Hanamaki Takahiro  
>  background Iwaizumi Hajime / Oikawa Tooru  
>  **prompt:** Loud, so everyone can hear  
> request by [maskyour smile](http://maskyoursmile.tumblr.com)

Members of the Aobajousai volleyball club aren’t afraid to let their feelings be known, or in revealing the feelings of others.

“Iwaizumi loves Oikawa!” Matsukawa yells loudly, voice reverberating through the gym.

“Tooru loves Iwa-chan more!” Oikawa yells back, arms wrapped around Iwaizumi.

“Iwaizumi totally wants to tap that!” Hanamaki adds, hands cupped around his mouth.

“Yeaaah!” Oikawa and Matsukawa shout together.

“Iwa – I do not!!” Iwaizumi rages, hands shoving at Oikawa’s face.

“Everyone wants this Iwa-chan!”

“Mattsun wants to tap that!” Hanamaki shouts breaking into laughs. Oikawa quickly joining.

“Like hell!” Iwaizumi growls.

“Issei would rather tap Makki like a miner looking for gold!” Matsukawa confesses without reservation.

“Matsukawa!” many people yell in disbelief. Oikawa and Hanamaki fall into an even larger fit of giggles.

“Makki accepts that offer!” Hanamaki says between breaths, words barely distinguishable because of his laughs.

“Get some Makki-chan!”

“Right here?” Matsukawa asks just for laughs.

“Right here!”

“Hanamaki!!” Hanamaki is on the ground laughing as several people scold him.

“Issei loves Makki!” Matsukawa confesses.

“Takahiro loves Mattsun” Hanamaki declares.

“Tooru wants Iwa-chan to kiss him!” Oikawa interrupts, lunging for Iwaizumi who jumps back to avoid the setter.

“Coach Irihata?” coach Mizoguchi asks looking down at the head coach whose massaging his temple.

“Sometimes I have to wonder how these kids are considered a powerhouse.”


	5. Your Tea Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pairing:** Kuroo Tetsuou / Sawamura Daichi  
>  **prompt:** Over a cup of tea  
>  request made by [maskyoursmile](http://maskyoursmile.tumblr.com)

Coffee shops are nice places. The sweet aroma of ground beans, the soft hustle bustle of strangers, quiet places to get away and a variety of hot and cold beverages provided. Nice places indeed.

Kuroo smirks at the barista who hands him a steaming mug and a glass with a straw poking out. Something flirty and sassy rolls off his tongue before he walks away, sending a wink over his shoulder.

“Here ya go Captain” Kuroo teases when he returns to the small table he’s sharing with Daichi. “One steamin’ cup of chai tea for the ex-crow papa and one glass of iced jasmine tea for this kind fella.”

“Thank you” Daichi says, accepting the drink. He takes a cautious sip as Kuroo sits down and fires away on a rant about his lecture. Daichi lets his mind wander, recounting Kuroo’s earlier encounter with the female barista.

“Kuroo?”

The boy looks up, mouth around straw, corners turned up and a small wrinkle between his brow.

“I love you.”

It takes a few seconds for the words to sink in. Slowly, Kuroo’s face turns red, eyes widening and mouth falling open.

“What?” Daichi squeaks, face beginning to burn.

“Nothing” Kuroo breaths, head burrowing into arms that quickly cross themselves on the table.

“Not nothing. What’s with that reaction?” Daichi hisses, leaning across the table.

“I wasn’t expecting a confession of your undying love for me. A shut-up, yes – not that.”

Daichi sits back in his seat, cheeks pink from second-hand embarrassment. You were supposed to get embarrassed from the confession, not the reaction.

“Stupid sneaky cat” he mumbles under his breath.

Kuroo peeks and eye out from behind his arms, watching as Daichi raises his steaming mug in an attempt to hide his face.


	6. Scarf Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pairing:** Kuroo Tetsurou / Kozume Kenma  
>  **prompt:** Too quick, mumbled into your scarf  
>  request made by [maskyoursmile](http://maskyoursmile.tumblr.com)

“I love you” Kenma mumbles into his scarf one day when they’re walking home from practice. The quickly spoken confession stops Kuroo dead in his tracks.

“Wait, what? Kenma?” When Kenma turns his head and keeps walking, Kuroo reaches out and grabs the back of the smaller boy’s jacket and pulls.

“Nothing. Kuro, it’s cold. Let’s go” Kenma finally replies.

“Kenma, what did you say?” Kuroo asks, bending down so he’s eye level with Kenma. The boy tilts his head, brow furrowed.

“It’s cold?”

“Before that.”

“Nothing?”

“Kenma” Kuroo huffs. He can make out Kenma’s pout, even though he has a scarf covering his lower face. The two remain in silence, neither willing to yield to the other. “Fine, we can go” Kuroo relents with a sigh, releasing Kenma.

Kenma eyes him for a second before beginning to walk away, albeit a little slowly because Kuroo doesn’t give up on things so easily. After taking a few steps, Kenma finds out why Kuroo gave up. Arms drape over his shoulders and cross over his torso, pulling him back against Kuroo’s chest.

“Love you too kitten” Kuroo mumbles into Kenma’s scarf, just below his ear. His eyes are locked on Kenma’s ears that turn red for a reason other than the cold weather.

“You’re an idiot Kuro” Kenma mumbles out, hands buried deep in pocket. Kuroo hums in response, a smirk hidden in Kenma’s scarf.


	7. All's Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pairing:** Matsukawa Issei /Hanamaki Takahiro  
>  **prompt:** In awe, the first time you realized it  
>  requested by [maskyoursmile](http://maskyoursmile.tumblr.com)

After practice one evening, Matsukawa and Hanamaki stop by a family restaurant to grab a bite to eat before going home. Practice ran later than usual so the sun has already set, a slight chill finding its way into the air.

Matsukawa orders a cheese-filled hamburg steak while Hanamaki gets an ice cream parfait. They find a two-person both in the back of the restaurant and sit down with their food.

“Makki, let me have some of your parfait” Matsukawa requests, holding a spoon up halfway through their meal.

“No.”

“What?”

“No way.”

“Come on Makki. One bite.” Matsukawa uses his spoon and tries to take some of the ice cream dessert.

“You have your hamburg. This is my parfait” Hanamaki explains, moving his glass away from Matsukawa’s reach and the stealing spoon.

“I’ll give you a bite of mine.”

“Mattsun. I came here to have a good dessert and I’m feeling so attacked right now.”

“Sorry Makki, but I’m a master of the art of par-faits” Matsukawa says, anticipating Hanamaki’s feint and getting a spoonful of ice cream, whip cream, and a strawberry. The spoon of stolen treasure disappears into Matsukawa’s mouth even when Hanamaki pulls on his arm – the consequence of Hanamaki’s action being that some of the cream gets on Matsukawa’s nose and upper lip.

“Mattsun” Hanamaki whines, watching as Matsukawa licks the whipping off his lip.

“Sorry, sorry Makki.” Mattsun says before trying to lick the whipping off his nose. He does some weird head movement, kind of resembling a seal with a ball, with his tongue sticking out trying to reach his nose.

As Hanamaki watches the ridiculous antics of his friend, he starts to realize something. He doesn’t really treat Matsukawa as a regular friend anymore and Matsukawa doesn’t feel like any normal best friend either. Hanamaki doesn’t even like Matsukawa, it’s something else entirely now.

“I love you” Hanamaki says in an awed whisper, eyes filled with the same gleam a child gets on Christmas morning when they receive the gift they’ve been asking for.

A small grin finds its way onto Matsukawa’s face. He stops trying to get the whipping off his nose with his tongue and swipes it off with his thumb, wiping Hanamaki’s nose.

“Finally.”

“What?”

“Makki, I wouldn’t offer just anyone a bite of my most beloved hamburg – and anyway, I don’t let my profit roll away from me.”

“Phht. You should steak your claim then Mattsun.”

“Am” Matsukawa says, spoon grabbing another helping of Hanamaki’s parfait, and eating the catch right away.

“Mattsun!”

“All’s fair in love and war.”

“Like hell” Hanamaki growls, stealing Matsukawa’s fork and eating a piece of the cooked meat.

The two delve into a food stealing and eating war.


	8. Sleep Me to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pairing:** Kuroo Tetsurou / Sawamura Daichi  
>  **prompt:** Repeated over and over again, til it's nothing but a senseless babble  
>  request by the wonderful [maskyoursmile](http://maskyoursmile.tumblr.com)

Something is wrong.

Kuroo knows something is off the moment he steps into the apartment he shares with Daichi. The lights are off and no noise fills the air. It wouldn’t be weird, except Daichi should be home – is _supposed_ to be home – and he always has _something_ on, if only to let his boyfriend know he’s home.

Cautiously, Kuroo places his bag down and pulls his shoes off. With quiet steps he walks further into the apartment, alert for anything that could be the cause of his current crisis.

Quiet hiccupping sobs stop Kuroo outside of the shared bedroom. He pauses. Holds his breath. There it is.

Slowly, Kuroo turns the handle and pushes the door open, hoping he’s caught the door on a good day when it won’t choose to creak. Lamplight from outside illuminates the room in a soft yellow glow, a soft breeze blowing in from the opened window.

Daichi sits on the bed. He’s bent over, elbows on knees and head in hands. The hushed crying sounds like a storm in the room.

Without a second thought Kuroo rushes to Daichi, getting on the bed and pulling the other man into his chest. He knows instantly what’s wrong.

Daichi’s new team lost their first game.

“It’s alright babe. I’ve got you. Let it out” Kuroo whispers into Daichi’s hair, relieved when the other turns to cling to Kuroo. He stops holding back and sobs wrack Daichi’s body as he lets go, lets himself stop being strong and put together and stops being what everyone expects him to be.

“We. Lost” Daichi gasps between sobs.

“It’s okay” Kuroo repeats, desperate to calm his boyfriend, but itching to help him release his emotions. “I love you” Kuroo assures, clutching onto Daichi just as tightly as the other clutches him.

“I love you” he repeats.

Once.

Twice.

Many times over until it’s nothing but a string of sounds. Somewhere along the way, Daichi’s voice joins in, broken and hoarse, but meaning genuine.

That night, they both fall asleep clutching each other, rocked to sleep by tears and mumbled love confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> [The ways to say "I love you"](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/139906874688/the-way-you-said-i-love-you)   
>  [request](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
